medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't You Dare Talk About Love
The 61st Suggestion: Don't You Dare Talk About Love (愛だの恋だのほざくのは, Ai da no Koi da no Hozaku no wa) is the sixty-first chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Drawing her knives, Emukae asks Hitomi if she intends to get in the way of her and Zenkichi's love. Hitomi tells her that, if she wants to take a man, she must defeat his mother first. Zenkichi tells Hitomi to go easy on Emukae, as he has already injured her himself. Hitomi remarks that he is a gentle boy, but goes all out using her feet; Emukae attacks while Hitomi's back is turned, but is sent flying by Hitomi's kick. Hitomi tells Zenkichi not to be so shocked, reminding him that she was the one who taught him the basics of Savate. Zenkichi is horrified, telling Hitomi that no one should ever go all out on a girl aside from Medaka. Emukae asks Hitomi if they have met before, noting that the kick felt familiar. A flashback: as a child, Emukae visited the hospital for Abnormal children that Hitomi worked at. During her consultation with the doctor, she told her how everything she touched rotted, and all her pets died. The young Emukae asked if she should die as well. Back in the present, Hitomi denies it, and Emukae decides she must have remembered wrong. She explains the properties of her Minus, including that it can even rot the air. As Hitomi falls to her knees, Emukae informs her that she is standing on the Lee. Zenkichi makes to run to her side, but is stopped by Hitomi, who tells him the wind is blowing from that direction. Grabbing Hitomi by the collar, Emukae tells her to leave her son to her, and goes on to state that she is the best Minus, as she can complete Kumagawa's goal of killing all the elites before the rest of Class -13 arrives. Satisfied that she has defeated Hitomi, Emukae addresses Zenkichi, insisting that they get married, and even going so far as to threaten his other relatives. Hitomi tells her to stop calling her mother however, and spits a mouthful of needles at her. Having held her breath with the Lamaze method, Hitomi tells Emukae not to talk about love until she has given birth, and sews the girl into the concrete. Hitomi then begins to interrogate Emukae about Class -13, but is surprised when Emukae rots through the building, causing an entire side of the structure to collapse. Caught by Zenkichi, Hitomi asks him if there were any students in the building. She is glad to hear there weren't, but remarks that, as a transfer student, there is no way Emukae could have known that. Zenkichi wonders what will happen to the academy now that the Minuses have arrived. Emukae rots the ground to cushion her impact, but is still badly hurt. As she makes her escape, she resolves that she and Zenkichi will be together. She is startled by the sudden appearance of Kumagawa, and stutteringly apologizes for her failure. He tells her that everyone makes mistakes, and takes her hand despite her protests. As the side of his face rots away, Kumagawa promises her that he will make all the terrible things she does nothing. As Emukae begins to cry, Kumagawa comforts her, and tells her to forget about Zenkichi. Later, the Student Council, Naze, Koga, and Hitomi gather to discuss how they should handle the Minuses. Akune remarks that they have been fortunate to find out their objective so soon, but that they still need to move quickly. Zenkichi suggests they team up with the Public Morals Committee, but Naze shoots the idea down, claiming that the Enforcers will be no use until Unzen gets out of the hospital. Koga suggests they ask Nabeshima for help; Akune admits that Nabeshima might help them if they ask, but everyone silently agrees that she is a coward. Medaka recommends they call Hinokage, having remembered him due to Zenkichi's explanation of Emukae's abilities; Hinokage would never rot away. Zenkichi explains to everyone else that Hinokage was the Student Council president preceding Medaka; the man who, despite never being remembered, protected the school. Zenkichi goes on to remark that Hinokage wasn't called Mister Unknown, because no one could remember him. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Mukae Emukae #Hitomi Hitoyoshi #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Misogi Kumagawa #Kouki Akune #Medaka Kurokami #Mogana Kikaijima #Youka Naze #Itami Koga #'Kuudou Hinokage' (flashback) Category:Chapters